


Until The End of Everything (A Dean Winchester and Castiel Haiku Collection)

by OnDesertSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Haiku, I just really like poetry so, M/M, Poetry, Romance, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnDesertSky/pseuds/OnDesertSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetry collection relating to Dean Winchester and Castiel. Most will be romantic in nature/contain romantic themes, but not all. </p>
<p>Title taken from "Demolition Lovers" by My Chemical Romance (the ultimate dean and cas song, imo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Metallurgy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by thinking of Castiel meeting Demon!Dean's eyes for the first time.

**Metallurgy**

ferrous blue anneals

as midnight coal locks in, your

gaze doesn’t waver.

 


	2. Whiskey Tinge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hands,  
> callous rough,  
> tug me.

**Whiskey Tinge**

whiskey-tinge kisses

edged with desperation, hands

callous-rough, tug me. 

 


	3. To Ash, I Return

**To Ash, I Return**

_(my love)_

your lips could never

feel tainted; sulfur-kisses

burn me to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> To be updated whenever I write a new poem, I guess? 
> 
> This is also my first fandom work. Leave a comment with your thoughts? 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at hearteyedcas.tumblr.com :)


End file.
